


Merry Christmas Yohane 3

by Scarlet_Aria0923



Series: Merry Christmas Yohane [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Romance, Slightly Christmasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Aria0923/pseuds/Scarlet_Aria0923
Summary: Dia call out Yohane to meet her at the beach in the Christmas morning.





	Merry Christmas Yohane 3

“Why~! Why have I been summoned at this time. Couldn’t it be in the afternoon!?”

That’s what I yell at the sea that is in front of me. Currently it’s 4:00 AM. It’s freezing out here and I should be sleeping, recovering my energies for this holy day. A Fallen Angel like me needs energy, specially for today since today, Christmas, is a special day, instead. I the Fallen Angel Yohane has been summoned here by the always serious student council president Kurosawa Dia. 

“And yet, she is nowhere to be found…”

Even if she was the one who called me, she hasn’t even arrived. I sit down in the sand as I play with the waves that hit the shore.

“Still, why me?”

I sight in wonder as I look at the sky. Earlier, or should I said yesterday, when we had our “Aqours Special Christmas Party” or that’s how Mari called it. Dia called me out and she asked me if I could come here in the morning. At first I thought this was some kind of prank Mari asked Dia to do on me, but when I saw Dia’s face and the dead-look seriousness she had on. I knew this was going to be important, still I can’t help to wonder why it has to be me. It’s weird to see Dia asking advice or help, she is the “reliable student council prez” after all, and even if she needs help she would ask Kanan or even Mari first, since they are her childhood friends…

“Thanks for coming, Yoshiko-san…”

As I was lost in my thoughts. I listen to a familiar voice. I was greet by Dia’s gently voice and charming smile. Dia has always been exceptionally beautiful, the perfect example of a “Yamato Nadeshiko” that even I felt jealousy, and right now was not an exception. When I look at her I can’t help myself, but I have to step up!

“It’s Yohane ~!”

I say in a fake angry voice.

“That’s more Yoshiko-like”

She smiles.

“I will oversee calling me like that, but Dia, why you called me for?”

I try to get straight to the point. It’s weird for her to called me out of nowhere and specially at this hour. I look at her, she nods, looks at the night sea and sights.

“This brings back memories, right?”

What is she talking about? I look at her confused, as if I didn’t understand what she was saying. She takes a sit nexts to me.

“You know, back in summer break. When I called all of Aqours to meet here at 4:00 AM”

“Yeah, I remember now. Zuramaru was the only one that showed up and waited for us here”

We look at each other and laugh. It’s weird to see her with this carefree attitude.

“It sure has been a while, huh”

I say that and I look at her.

“Yoshiko-san… I…”

She tries to say something but hesitates.

“Hey, what’s wrong. This is not the usual serious prez that I know”

She hits me in the forehead and pouts.

“Right now I’m not the prez. Just your friend and fellow Aqours member”

“Of course I know that Dia. It’s just weird to see you like this, you know, like last time when you wanted to be called ‘Dia-chan’.”

She looks away as she blushes.

“Please forget that. I wasn’t being myself that time”

“Awww. Come on Dia, you were cute that time, don’t you”

She hits me again!

“Now you just act like Mari-san. Maybe you two spending too much time together might be bad for you… or for her”

“Hey~! Don’t say that with that pity tone!” 

She laughs. 

“Talking with you like this really relaxes me, Yoshiko-san”

She looks sad as she says that.

“Dia… Did something happen?”

“You know, that is something that I am glad for. Yoshiko-san, aside for Kanan and Mari, you are the only one that addresses me that casually and carefree, well you do that to everybody”

Well, that might be right. I never use honorifics when I talk to someone.

“Well that’s because I’m the one and only Datenshi Yohane~! And everybody in Aqours are my little demons~!”

She seems like she is going to hit me again, but prefers not to.

“Yes… and for that carefree and delusional attitude of yours. I think you are the only one who can listen to me right now”

She is being serious… It feels weird to see her like this.I’m glad that she apparently trust in me, but still…

“Nee, Dia. Why me? If you have any worries you could just talk with Kanan or Mari. You guys are best friends after all”

Her expression saddens and her eyes look distant, and lonely.

“You are right, they are my most dearest friends, but… soon it’s going to be New Year, and when we realize, it’s going to be Spring…”

Spring… That’s right, next spring. Dia, Kanan and Mari are going to graduate. When I realize that I feel sad, but now I have a feeling why she asked me instead of them to listen to her worries. 

“And that’s why is has to be me…”

She looks at me happy, as if I was able to understand what was happening to her.

“Yoshiko-san, will you listen to me?”

I look directly to her eyes. Her beautiful face, her lovely emerald eyes, those soft lips, her charming mole. It’s impossible for me to say no to her. I always admired Dia, I think everybody in Aqours do, but I was never able to accept my admiration towards her, she is what I was striving for, to become a perfect and normal highschool student. She is like the perfect version of me that I wanted, but everybody in Aqours helped me to accept myself, and that even a person like her can befriend someone like me, and what’s more be someone she can rely on…

“Of course Dia. I’m here for you”

I sit closer to her. I hold her hand. This surprises Dia, and even me. I can’t believe I’m being this bold to her. We entwine our fingers together. She leans her head on my shoulder. Have her this close is really exciting me! She is never this vulnerable and showing me her soft side is making my heart run faster, and it also makes me nervous, but I have to keep this cool act. 

“Thanks Yoshiko-san”

I can tell she feels relief. Been this close to her helps me forget how cold it is. I don’t want this to end. I can feel how she breaths. She is taking her time to put her thoughts together.

“Yoshiko-san. You know my plans for after I graduate?”

She asks me.

“If I remember correctly, you decided that you want to attend Tokyo University, right?”

“Yes, at first I was hesitant to do so, or I should say. I was afraid to take my own decision”

She says that slowly, taking her time between words. I can feel her hand shaking.I grip her hand tightly, letting her know that I’m here and she should not be afraid.

“Afraid? Why you were afraid?”

“You know my family, the Kurosawa family has been around for a while”

“Yeah. I’m aware of that”

“So, as being the oldest, my father is expecting me to take over the household”

Indeed, between her and Ruby. Dia has to take over the household since she is the oldest of the two.

“Ever since I was a child I knew this was my duty. It was hard to accept this fact as a kid”

She says that painfully. 

“But when Ruby was born. I knew I had to do something. As we grew up. I knew I had to take over everything. Take her part to, so Ruby can live a happy life”

Her voice is cracking, and tears are starting to swell up in her eyes. 

“You did everything you could for Ruby’s sake. We all know that Dia, you are the best older sister in the world for Ruby”

I try to comfort her.

“As I grew up. In order to take care of the household, my father expected me to marry someone for political reasons, so I can ensure a bright future for the household”

I can feel she is shaking. I embrace her.

“He didn’t liked the idea of me going to Tokyo. He even tried to use Ruby against me, saying that if I don’t marry someone, Ruby should be the one doing it”

When I listen to that I can’t help to feel angry. I won’t allow something like that happening to Ruby. When I realize, Dia was looking at me.

“I’m glad that you are worrying for Ruby. You are such a good friend”

Now Dia is the one hugging me. 

“Of course, both you and Ruby are important to me, to everybody in Aqours”

“I know that, and I’m grateful for that”

We return to how we were before. We hold hands and she leans her head on my shoulder.

“I had several argues with my Father. I even stayed with Mari-san and Kanan-san a couple of days”

I wasn’t aware of that, and it’s understandable. She might not wanted to worry us, her kouhais.

“And then? What happened next?”

“I came to an agreement with Father. He said that if I’m able to be a top student and be the best at everything, he will reconsider everything”

She seems a little bit glad, but still worried.

“And you agreed with that?”

“I didn’t have any choice. If I wanted to attend UTokyo and fulfill my dream, I have to do it. Also  this will make Ruby free and she will be able to make her own decisions”

Dia… She really is something else, she will go that far for her dream and her sister. 

“So, you are going to Tokyo, huh….”

“Yes… but…”

She starts shaking again.

“I’m still doubtful, a lot of ‘what if’s’ pop in my head. What if I’m not good enough, what if I fail at Tokyo, what if I can’t get better, what if I was never meant to do this. I can’t stop thinking of this ‘what if’s’...”

She starts crying. I’m at loss, I don’t don’t what to say.

“I can’t fail. If I fail Ruby will… yet knowing this I’m still insecure, I’m still doubtful. If I don’t do my best…”

Dia starts crying even louder, and starts repeating ‘I’m sorry’. It pains me seeing her like this. I don’t know what should I say, what words are the best to comfort her...But I know one thing, and that is I can’t let her cry anymore!

“Dia… You are the best older sister for Ruby, you are the Student Council President, your grades are always in the top, you are a member of Aqours, and the future headmaster of the Kurosawa Household. I don’t think there’s something impossible for you. That’s what I believe. I believe in you, Dia”

I look at her as I wipe her tears. I don’t want to see her crying. Her beautiful eyes should not shed any tears.

“Yoshiko-san… Yoshiko-san…”

I hug her… I pull her into my embrace. I want to protect her… Without thinking, I kiss her. Our lips connect. We both let ourselves in our gentle kiss. When we separate we both smile gently and caring at each other. 

“Thanks, Yoshiko-san. I’m glad I could count on you. I’m glad that you were here for me.”

“Of course. I’m always here for my little demons. You are important to me, Dia, don’t forget that”

We kiss again. When we realize, we can see the sun rising, and the first sun rays hit the shore. Ah, it’s morning already, we sure stayed here for a long time. 

“This is beautiful”

Dia says that, I follow her gaze as I look the waves and the sun.

“I’m glad I’m with you Dia”

“Me too. I’m glad I’m watching this with Yoshiko-san”

I really don’t want this to end. I want this to keep going forever. I don’t want to leave Dia’s side.

“Hey… You wanna hang out today? I mean, like, you know…”

I feel really awkward now. I don’t know where my coolness is when I need it the most.

“You can’t be honest, do you, Yoshiko-chan?”

Dia smiles smugly at me.

“Hey~! Don’t say that! and I’m Yohane!!!”

“Yes, yes. Datenshi Yohane-san”

“I don’t like the tone you used, but it can’t be helped…”

We both laugh. 

“Yes, of course. I would like to spend Christmas with you today, Yoshiko-san”

“Me too, Dia.”

Out of nowhere. Snow starts falling.

“Snow? This early in the morning?”

Dia says that surprised.

“It seems like it’s going to be a White Christmas this year. I would need to replenish my Fallen Angel powers later…”

“Oh… And how are you planning to replenish those powers of yours if you are spending the whole day with me?”

Dia returns to her usual self as she says that. Yes, this is the Dia that I love the most. 

“Well… you know. We could….”

And here I am, being bashful again.

“If you don’t say it properly. I won’t know Yoshiko-san. Could you spell it for me?”

Now she is just teasing me!

“Ahhh!!! Fine. Kissu. We could just Kiss!”

I say that as I feel embarrassed.

“That’s more like it”

She gets closer, while she puts her hands in my face, making sure I’m only looking at her.

“Mou.. You are not fair Dia.

I get closer too. I put my arms around her neck, she moves hers to my waist. We look at each other. 

“Hey,Dia”

“Yes?”

“Merry Christmas”

“Merry Christmas, Yoshiko-san”

I smile, she smiles back. We get closer to each other, our lips connect. The waves hit the shore, the sun rises, and the snow falls...

  
  



End file.
